


[圆硕]Play &play

by Akucc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 圆硕 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akucc/pseuds/Akucc
Summary: ※wvs延伸，无聊卡丁车练习※ooc，有*咬 ，请务必注意避雷
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 13





	[圆硕]Play &play

「……好无聊，有没有人和我一起玩。」  
  
李硕珉没想到发了一条官咖就引火烧身。眼下被按在柔软的床铺里，小狗图案的棉质睡衣被拨上去，露出两颗淡粉色的乳头，被全圆佑含入口中，唾液吮得泛起一点水润的光，颤颤巍巍地硬了一点。  
  
“小孩子不好好睡觉，就要被罚。”  
  
————  
  
他和全圆佑的关系一直不清不楚。之前海外巡演巡得昏天黑地，演唱会结束后正好有两天假期，聚餐里人人喝得都很尽兴。李硕珉最是其中闹腾得一个，在玻璃杯交撞的脆响声中醉得一塌糊涂，被拉上车的时候也不知身旁是哥哥弟弟里面的谁，酒精发作一直腻歪在对方的身上，贴得浑身热起来。  
  
房间门落锁时他隐约发现这不是他的套间。黑暗里吻来得铺天盖地，浓重醇厚的葡萄气息在唇舌之中交织，舌尖被吸得酥酥麻麻，爽感过电一般沿着脊椎骨延至尾椎。他被吻得快要窒息，软绵绵地抵着对方的胸口讨饶，结果自己反被推倒在床上。  
  
接着是激烈的情事，衣服被扯开落在地上，膝盖压抵在床垫上摩擦着发红，身体形成完美的容器承接着冲撞。他被熨烫在情欲的温床里，被严丝合缝地填充、填满，肉体合二为一。精液直接在最深处射出，鼓囊囊地积在甬道里，随着腿无力地滑落，湿答答地从交合的地方流得满床单都是。他呜咽地想要跪爬着逃开，又被抓着脚腕拖回来操，满脸都是泪花。  
  
醒来时李硕珉浑身都痛，床单上是斑斑驳驳的精斑的痕迹，衣服上酒味熏天，他尴尬地捞起自己的内衣裤，不敢看全圆佑的脸，也不敢想如果自己和成员和哥哥偷情一事如果曝光他该怎么办。  
  
全圆佑盯着慌张准备逃跑的他问：“不好？”  
  
“不不是，没有不好...”李硕珉握着门把手结结巴巴，屁股还隐隐作痛。  
  
“是很好...”  
  
他是需要滋润的水生植物，天性柔软，甘心向欢畅性爱俯首。  
  
结果两人成了私下的炮友关系。忙碌的行程中一周几次做爱，行程结束后全圆佑给他发kakaotalk，有时偷偷在宿舍里互相抚慰，有一次甚至在电视台里的临时更衣室，薄薄的塑料隔板旁边就能听见工作人员的讲话声。全圆佑捂住李硕珉的口，伏在他身上，把含着浓重情欲的吐息抵在他的耳畔。  
  
“硕珉不会拒绝吧？嗯？”  
  
哥哥总是这样说着，手探向他已经微微勃起的下身里。李硕珉脖颈皮肤泛起红色，推脱两下便放弃，把自己交了出去。他不能承认自己心里本就有着不可言说的危险因子，这份时时刻刻会被人发现的偷情纵欲，他同样享受其中。  
  
————  
  
刚刚通宵工作结束，其他成员都回宿舍倒头就睡，李硕珉困意过去反而精神抖擞，打了几盘游戏还觉得无聊，翻出手机发了那条官咖。  
  
全圆佑在他的官咖下回复，非要公开讲起什么吃巧克力的露骨擦边球，分明是要挑逗他。李硕珉脸红失措，正要回复他，未锁的门把手轻轻拧开了。  
  
他陷进蓬松的床垫里，滑软的舌头伸进嘴里引得他大脑一阵眩晕，手机咚当掉在地板上，屏幕上还连续不断地弹着粉丝的回复。  
  
睡衣下摆被推到胸前，裸露的乳头在空气中挺立着。全圆佑玩弄地捏了捏那两颗，恶劣地扯起，害李硕珉吃痛地呻吟一下，熟透的樱桃又胀红了几分。  
  
“硕珉喜欢和哥哥一起玩吗？”  
  
“…我…没有……呜……”  
  
口上再狡辩也无济于事，敏感的腰肢已不受他控制地扭捏摆弄着，亟待抚慰和纾解。全圆佑舔弄两下乳尖，舌尖一路平摊滑向小腹，在腰窝里细密地吻，弄得李硕珉痒痒的。  
  
“这里的巧克力呢？”  
  
“……巧克力……不是只有哥哥有么……”李硕珉眼角泛红瞪了他一眼，勾得全圆佑泛起笑意。  
  
“要吃么？”  
  
全圆佑握着他的手探进自己的睡衣里，抚过起伏的腹肌，探到已经硬起的炙热。半勃的欲望从内裤里弹出来，直挺挺地抵在李硕珉的脸上，意思昭然若揭。  
  
李硕珉乖乖地跪伏在全圆佑身上吞吐，粗长的阳具顶得脸颊都鼓起一层软肉，惹他眼神可怜巴巴，嘴巴含也含不住，涎水都沿着嘴角流下来，看着全圆佑又硬了几分。  
  
龟头顶撞着喉头深处，堵得李硕珉喘息愈发急促，下体的部分渴得要命，泛起一股情欲泛滥的湿意。  
  
他下意识地用手指伸进去捣弄着下面的穴口，全圆佑却扯住了他的手臂，叫他专心。  
  
“乖，先给哥哥口出来。”  
  
舌尖舔舐着微微淌着水的马眼，李硕珉小心避开牙齿，舌头吸吮着柱身。纤细的手指抚上囊袋，轻轻揉弄着。  
  
他明显感知到全圆佑气息开始加重，低沉得性感，未免让他兴奋起来。  
  
“……哥哥。”他含混地喊着。  
  
精液射出来时全圆佑放开李硕珉晚了几秒，还是灌进一点在喉咙里。李硕珉被浓烈的气味呛到咳嗽，生理泪水都挤出来。无论几次都不习惯口交的味道。  
  
全圆佑搂着他，象征性安抚地拍着他的背，但没打算休息。手顺着滑腻的背脊往下摸，摸到湿泞不堪的穴口。  
  
两根手指探进刚刚已经开发过的穴口，耐心又缓慢地刮弄着温暖潮湿的内壁，却故意避开他敏感的点，只不轻不重地刮挠。  
  
他这哥哥反而到这种时候玩心大起，不紧不慢悠悠的。李硕珉欲望得不到抒解，难耐地扭动着身体，小孩子吃不到糖似的嘟嘴看他。  
  
“哥哥....”他嗫嚅道，“...不要手指。”  
  
情欲一潮一潮地涌上来。李硕珉也顾不上羞臊，双腿缠上全圆佑的腰。  
  
“快一点进来...”  
  
全圆佑按住他的双腿，充满情欲的声音低沉道。  
  
“.....别后悔你说了什么。”  
  
阳物抵住松软齐备的后穴，一寸一寸地碾开肠肉顶了进去，填满整个甬道。李硕珉忍不住颤着音呻吟着，手指紧紧地掐住全圆佑的肩膀，留出一道深深的指痕。  
  
温暖的穴肉包裹着性器，全圆佑舒服得松弛下肩膀，挺着腰直直地向深处冲撞。  
  
每次抽插都会连带着体液流出来，因肉体的拍打成沫，白花花衬着艳红的洞口更加情色。几乎痉挛的甬道承受着不断加快的频率，李硕珉被顶得颤抖着说不出话，口中只留下破碎的音节。  
  
“……哥哥……哥哥我错了……”  
  
他们做过太多次爱，全圆佑对这具身体轻车熟路。硕大圆润的龟头卡在甬道的深处，对准着他的敏感点反复研磨。李硕珉被刺激得倒抽一口冷气，生理泪水使目光变得氤氲如水，引得全圆佑托着他的屁股抽插得愈发用力。  
  
“……哥哥……慢一点……”  
  
难以言喻的快感淹没了全身，李硕珉如煮熟的虾子一样弓着背脊，浑身皮肤泛着粉红色，神志不清地呻吟着，像伏在炙热的海浪上不断被卷起失重，他紧紧搂住全圆佑的脖子，唯恐自己从浪头上抛下。  
  
高潮来临时他眼前一片空茫，双腿颤抖着痉挛脱力。李硕珉直接被插射了，浊白的液体全副射在全圆佑的腹肌上，小兔子可怜巴巴地吐着水，混着牛奶的巧克力湿漉漉地流着。  
  
射精引得李硕珉下意识夹紧大腿，肉壁猛地绞着全圆佑的兄弟。欲望终于攀升到顶端，全圆佑克制不住释放在李硕珉的体内，一股一股地往里面喷射着精液，把窄道充盈满满的。  
  
“怎么射在里面啊……今天还有行程，肚子会痛的.….”  
  
李硕珉瘫在他怀里，软绵绵地埋怨着。全圆佑伸手够着床头柜上的卫生纸，把床单擦干净，抱着他往浴室去。  
  
————  
  
粉丝纷纷奇怪李硕珉在官咖突然出现又突然消失。过了许久，官咖上弹出一条最新回复。  
  
全圆佑：我们要睡觉了^^

  
  
Fin.


End file.
